Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: "S'il écoutait sa raison, Kuroko aurait tué dans l'œuf cet espoir fou avant même qu'il ne fleurisse. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Car son cœur s'était déjà attaché à Kagami, car il était si doux de rêver".


Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore

Après plusieurs mois d'absence sur le site, un sursaut d'inspiration me ramène ici avec ma première fic sur Kuroko no Basuke.

Au sujet de la temporalité je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : il n'y a pas. En effet je n'ai pas spécialement cherché à situer cette fic dans l'histoire de l'anime. Si je devais vraiment la placer quelque part, je dirais sans doute entre l'Inter High et la Winter Cup. Et encore, ça reste flou. Je pense que le plus simple c'est de ne pas chercher ;).

Une seule petite remarque : s'il y a bien une chose qui m'a perturbée dans l'anime c'est que les personnages s'appellent indépendamment soit par leurs noms soit par leurs prénoms. Si quelqu'un à une explication là-dessus je suis preneuse. En attendant j'ai choisi pour cette fic la simplicité et j'ai utilisé ce que les personnages utilisent le plus souvent dans l'anime, à savoir leurs noms.

! Petit Warning ! Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Cette fic contient une scène explicite de relation entre hommes !

Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Kuorko no Basuke appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

><p>Le soleil déclinait doucement, colorant le ciel d'une ville japonaise de tons ocre, la porte d'une banale maison de banlieue claqua comme tant d'autres. Un bonjour lancé au travers du séjour, les grincements d'un escalier, une autre porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur bleue si particulière lança négligemment son sac de lycéen sur le lit. Encore une journée habituelle qui s'achevait. Kuroko s'assit à son bureau avec un soupir de lassitude. Il se sentait confus en ce moment, fatigué sans raison particulière. Rien ne clochait pourtant, les cours se passaient bien, les entraînements avec l'équipe de basket de Seirin étaient toujours aussi agréables. Alors quoi ?<p>

Kuroko croisa les bras sur son bureau et posa la tête sur ce coussin improvisé comme si elle avait pesé une tonne. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo encadrée qui traînait sur le meuble. C'était un cliché de l'équipe de Seirin au complet, tous souriaient, portés par cette joie de vivre et cette motivation que le passeur appréciait tant. Leur capitaine Hyûga, le meneur à l'œil d'aigle Izuki, Kiyoshi et sa force aussi bien physique que mentale, leur atout et sa lumière Kagami, le joueur mué Mitobe, les bouts en train Koganei et Tsuchida, et bien sûr leur coach Riko. Sans tous ses coéquipiers et amis, Kuroko n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, il en était certain.

Néanmoins, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un membre de l'équipe en particulier, et une question se forma dans son esprit, dérangeante. Quand ? Quand avait-il commencé à ressentir cet enserrement léger sur son cœur lorsqu'il le regardait, qu'il lui parlait. Depuis quand ses sentiments avaient-ils évolué de la sorte ?À quel moment s'était-il rendu compte qu'il désirait être bien plus pour Kagami qu'un simple coéquipier ? Kuroko n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions. Il ne pouvait qu'en constater le résultat, ce maelström de sentiments contradictoires qui déchirait désormais son esprit.

Allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond à la recherche d'un sommeil qui le fuyait depuis trop longtemps déjà, Kuroko n'arrivait pas à se décider. Quand il avait compris ses sentiments envers Kagami, son premier reflex avait été de les ignorer, de les rejeter même. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, cet exercice se révélait de plus en plus périlleux. Difficile de concilier son envie d'éloignement, alors qu'il se sentait si bien aux côtés de sa nouvelle lumière. Difficile aussi d'ignorer ce sursaut de son cœur dans sa poitrine quand il le regardait, cette sensation furtive que sa cage thoracique devenait brutalement trop étroite. Alors que faire ?

Kuroko s'était isolé pour manger seul son bento dans un coin de la cour, il picorait le riz sans vraiment y toucher, plus perdu que jamais. Car cet espoir insidieux avait percé son esprit avec la précision d'une pointe de flèche. Cette voix pourtant si innocente qui lui murmurait : ''Pourquoi pas ?''. Oui après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser le droit d'espérer cette fois, le droit de croire à ses sentiments comme il croyait à son jeu au basket ? S'il écoutait sa raison, Kuroko aurait tué dans l'œuf cet espoir fou avant même qu'il ne fleurisse. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Car son cœur s'était déjà attaché à Kagami plus que de raison, car il était si doux de rêver. Quand l'objet de tous ses tourments se manifesta, lui demandant s'il pouvait manger avec lui, Kuroko esquissa un sourire imperceptible. Brusquement ses questionnements furent remis à plus tard, alors qu'il profitait une fois encore de la présence de sa lumière. Oui, juste rêver, ce n'était interdit n'est-ce-pas ?

Le cours allait commencer mais Kuroko n'y était pas du tout, il fixait le dos de Kagami en agitant un stylo entre ses doigts avec énervement. Il avait finalement décidé d'accepter ses sentiments, mais à quel prix ? Bien loin de le soulager, ce choix n'avait fait que renforcer son trouble. Parce que rêver de loin ne suffit pas, parce qu'on en veut toujours plus. La jalousie se faisait peu à peu une place dans son esprit, en même temps que le désir. Chaque personne approchant Kagami d'un peu trop près devenait un ennemi à ses yeux, un rival potentiel. C'était au point que Kuroko devait parfois brider un instinct possessif envers sa lumière, brider ses mots, brider ses actes. Et ce désir, le toucher, l'avoir pour lui seul, ça devenait presque obsédant.

Obsession, ce mot à lui seul résumait parfaitement la situation présente. Kuroko le comprit en se changeant dans les vestiaires après un entraînement, le tout avec Kagami à ses côtés. Voilà des jours qu'il guettait chaque geste, épiait chaque regard, analysait chaque mot. Le joueur fantôme voyait partout des hypothétiques signes de l'intérêt, ou au contraire du désintérêt, de Kagami envers sa personne. En marchant sur le chemin du retour entre le lycée et la maison, Kuroko décida que s'en était assez, il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait se déclarer à Kagami !

Et à l'obsession succéda la crainte, celle d'être rejeté. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas l'orientation de Kagami à ce sujet. Et si sa lumière avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Kuroko en serait détruit... De plus le passeur de Seirin ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau ou intéressant. La mauvaise estime de soi, et le manque de confiance, sont sans doute les pires ennemis d'un être amoureux. Kuroko tourna et retourna le problème dans sa tête durant des jours. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Que dire ? Que faire ? Comment amener Kagami à comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils soient plus que de simples coéquipiers ? Finalement, le passeur comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment faire et que toute façon, il en serait incapable, trop timide, trop maladroit. Alors la spirale de ses sentiments se fit infernale.

L'espoir totalement fou que le rêve devienne réalité, la crainte d'être rejeté, la peur de la déception. La jalousie possessive et ce désir très mal placé qui naissait parfois au creux de ses reins, qui peuplait ses nuits de songes particulièrement explicites. Kuroko était complètement déchiré entre ces différents sentiments. Peu à peu une colère sourde prenait place au fond de lui, une colère dirigée contre tous et rien, mais surtout contre lui-même. Contre sa propre stupidité d'avoir cru ça possible, contre sa propre faiblesse qui l'empêchait maintenant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, le passeur tenta à nouveau d'ignorer ses sentiments. Mais plus il les rejetait, plus ils lui revenaient avec violence. C'était un cercle vicieux particulièrement agaçant, et épuisant.

Un après-midi, alors que sa colère semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme, il se retrouva à jouer avec Kagami sur le terrain de street-basket. Et malgré la crainte de Kuroko, ce ne fut pas l'énervement qui le domina mais sentiment bien plus doux : la joie. La joie sincère, née de la simple satisfaction d'être aux côtés de son ami qu'il affectionnait tant. Cette après-midi-là fut ponctuée de rires, et elle permit à Kuroko de revenir à l'essentiel. Tant qu'il pouvait être auprès de Kagami, l'admirer et le soutenir, alors il était heureux et c'était le plus important. Fort de cette nouvelle conviction, le passeur réussit à calmer ses tourments, à se contenter de ce rêve si doux qui berçait son cœur. En même temps, il conservait l'espoir, et surtout l'envie de n'avoir aucun regret. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, il oserait...?

Cette occasion lui fut offerte alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus. Profitant du week-end, Kagami et lui s'étaient entraînés au basket, puis le brun avait émis le souhait de voir un film. Poussé par l'envie de passer un maximum de temps aux côtés de sa lumière, Kuroko avait proposé qu'ils aillent le voir ensemble. En sortant du cinéma, ils avaient mangé au fast-food, et maintenant ils marchaient tranquillement côte à côte. Le soleil déclinant plongeait les rues dans la pénombre, et Kuroko était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait la sensation étrange que s'il ne tentait rien maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. La présence de Kagami lui semblait soudain aussi agréable qu'écrasante, le passeur hésitait en silence. Que dire ? Que faire ? Et cette peur, ce doute. Et si Kagami le rejetait ?

Arrivé au croisement où ils se séparaient pour que chacun rentre chez soi, Kuroko prit sa décision, ferme et irrévocable. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! La seule crainte étant que ses paroles pourraient briser son amitié si précieuse avec Kagami. Mais le silence le rongerait à petit feu s'il ne faisait rien, il le savait. Alors le joueur fantôme pris une inspiration discrète et rassembla ses forces, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement compliqué au basket.

_ Kagami, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, je...

Ce murmure eut pour effet de faire se retourner l'intéressé, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Kuroko aurait voulu pouvoir planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa lumière, dans le but de donner le plus de poids possible à ses paroles. Mais le regard de braise de son coéquipier lui parut soudain impossible à soutenir, aussi le joueur fantôme détourna légèrement les yeux.

_ Kagami, reprit le plus petit, je me sens vraiment bien à tes côtés, je t'apprécie beaucoup, vraiment. J'aimerais savoir si on pourrait être plus qu'amis ?

Sa voix était posée, calme, son visage aussi neutre que d'habitude. Seul son regard fuyant trahissait la gêne immense que Kuroko ressentait. Le brun n'eut d'abord aucune réaction notable, mais au moment où le passeur allait commencer à s'en inquiéter, Kagami se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Je... Tu dis toujours des choses si dérangeantes... C'est si soudain...

Kagami n'en menait pas largue non plus. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder son coéquipier en face, et sa main passait derrière sa nuque avec nervosité. Kuroko eut un soupir imperceptible.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate.

''Mais ne me fait pas attendre des jours non plus, je vais devenir fou sinon'', pensa Kuroko pour lui-même. Comme Kagami restait sans rien dire, le passeur se détourna, considérant que la discussion était close pour ce soir. Le passeur sentit ses épaules se tendre, il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était bien sûr pas aussi positif que ses rêves, mais ce n'était pas aussi négatif que dans ses cauchemars non plus. Kagami ne l'avait pas repoussé, ne l'avait pas insulté. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient continuer à vivre leur amitié comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Kuroko ferait simplement de nouveaux efforts pour museler ses sentiments, mais ce sacrifice lui paraissait être une maigre compensation, si cela lui permettait de rester aux côtés de sa lumière.

Quand Kuroko commença à s'éloigner, Kagami n'hésita que quelques minutes avant de réagir. Au diable le doute, ce n'était pas son genre de se prendre la tête ! Non, il préférait laisser parler son cœur, et c'était aussi bien valable sur le terrain de basket que dans ses relations. Rattrapant son ombre en deux grandes enjambées, Kagami passa ses bras autour des épaules du passeur et le serra contre son large torse.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à hésiter quand j'ai le ballon entre les mains. Souffla le brun à l'oreille de Kuroko.

Ce dernier s'était statufié en sentant l'étreinte de Kagami. Était-ce réel ? Kuroko en doutait fortement en cet instant. Mais son corps agit de lui-même et se tourna dans les bras de sa lumière, approchant timidement, doucement, son visage du sien. Kagami combla la distance qui les séparait avec une certaine impatience. Il goûta les lèvres offertes avec délicatesse d'abord, puis peu à peu, il chargea l'échange de sa fougue naturelle, alors que leurs langues entraient en contact. Ce premier baiser passionné leur sembla durer une éternité, et il était la magnifique promesse de tous ceux qui allaient suivre. Se séparer ce soir là leur fut difficile, mais il fallait bien rentrer chez soi. Et quand Kagami le salua avec un discret effleurement de ses lèvres contre les siennes au matin suivant, Kuroko commença tout juste à comprendre que son rêve le plus fou s'était réalisé.

Kuroko avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait plus exactement comment il était arrivé là. Kagami l'avait invité chez lui, ils avaient révisé un peu leurs cours, puis ils avaient lancé un jeux vidéo. Mais bien vite, leurs mains avaient délaissé les manettes de jeu, préférant la peau de l'autre. Mais décidément, Kuroko avait beau se repasser le film, il ne savait plus à quel moment ils avaient quitté le canapé du salon pour le lit de Kagami. Ce dernier le couvrait en ce moment de toute sa hauteur, explorant son cou de ses lèvres avides. Le passeur n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait tant rêvé de ce moment. Et les frissons, que faisait naître sur sa peau la divine torture à laquelle le soumettait sa lumière, étaient tout simplement exquis.

Mais bientôt, les caresses se firent moins innocentes, plus entreprenantes. Kagami passa la main sous le tee-shirt de son ombre, il voulait toucher sa peau, la marquer de son empreinte. Kuroko n'était pas en reste, faisant courir ses doigts sur le dos musclé de sa lumière. Kagami couvrait la peau de son ombre de mille attentions, et ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête, alors que son corps s'échauffait rapidement. Les légers gémissements, que le plus petit laissait parfois échapper, étaient autant de pointes acérées qui venaient titiller le désir du brun. Kagami en voulait toujours plus, et il finit par retirer le tee-shirt du passeur pour avoir plus d'espace. Il continuait de couvrir la peau pâle de centaines de caresses, et Kuroko tira lui aussi sur le pan de tissu qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ce qu'il désirait. Quand leurs peaux se touchèrent enfin, leur sens prirent feu. Leurs lèvres se touchaient, se retenaient, pour mieux se délaisser au profit du cou ou d'une épaule, et ensuite se retrouver, toujours plus avides.

Dans le feu de l'action, Kagami descendit rapidement sur le torse de son compagnon, y traçant un sillon brûlant avec ses lèvres. Il s'attaqua alors à la ceinture qui retenait la prison de tissu qui le gênait tant. Kuroko ne put que gémir de surprise, mais il s'immobilisa quand son dernier vêtement lui fut retiré. Ses joues prient une magnifique teinte écarlate. Ses mains délaissèrent précipitamment la peau de Kagami, pour venir tenter de cacher sa propre nudité. Loin d'être insensible à ce brusque changement de comportement, et ce malgré le désir qui rendait son bas-ventre douloureux, Kagami se redressa et fixa son ombre en une question muette.

_ J'ai un peu honte... Murmura en réponse Kuroko, que son habituelle neutralité avait déserté, ses yeux fuyant le regard de sa lumière.

À cette déclaration tellement mignonne, Kagami se sentit fondre. Était-ce possible d'être à la fois aussi sexy et paraître aussi innocent ? En tout cas, son ombre y arrivait très bien. Alors Kagami se redressa sur ses bras, et détailla sans vergogne le corps à la peau pâle sous lui.

_ Moi je te trouve magnifique. Décida Kagami en plantant son regard dans les orbes bleus de son compagnon.

Kuroko sentit son cœur louper un battement. Ces mots étaient déjà un compliment en eux-mêmes, mais qu'ils soient prononcés de manière si sincère par l'être aimé les rendaient tellement plus beaux. Alors il fondit sur les lèvres de Kagami et l'embrassa avec passion, espérant cacher ses rougeurs. Durant le baiser, ce dernier changea de position, plaçant Kuroko au-dessus de lui, il voulait que son ombre prenne un peu plus confiance.

Le passeur ne se fit pas prier pour découvrir ce torse, désormais offert à toutes ses fantaisies. Ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue, il usa de toutes ses armes pour rendre fou son compagnon qui gémissait sous sa torture. Surtout quand il venait mordiller les tétons à sa merci, ce qui mettait Kagami au supplice de sensations exquises, qui enflammaient son corps entier. Fier de lui et s'enhardissant, Kuroko décida qu'il était injuste qu'il soit le seul sans vêtement. Aussi il entreprit de retirer le dernier pan de tissu, qui le séparait encore de l'objet de ses désirs. Kagami se laissa faire, mais quand une langue taquine vint jouer sur son membre déjà gonflé d'envie, il cria presque. Il avait la sensation que de la lave s'écoulait dans ses veines.

Quelque peu surpris par la réaction brusque de sa lumière, Kuroko se redressa un peu. Kagami en profita pour venir capturer ses lèvres, dans un baiser chargeait d'une fougue renouvelée, et le bloqua à nouveau sous lui. À son tour, Kagami vint caresser le membre tendu, mais alors que Kuroko gémissait sous cette nouvelle attention, il se crispa également. Une fois de plus, Kagami sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se redressa pour regarder son compagnon, comprenant brutalement quelque chose.

_ Tu n'as jamais…?

La question mourut sur ses lèvres, mais elle fut parfaitement comprise par l'intéressé, qui secoua négativement son visage aux jolies couleurs carmin. À nouveau Kagami se sentit ému, mais une boule d'appréhension se forma également dans sa gorge, comprenant l'importance de ce que lui offrait son ombre en ce moment.

_ Et toi ? Réussit à demander Kuroko malgré sa gêne.

Kagami répondit lui aussi par la négative. Il avait déjà eu des aventures, mais jamais ce n'était allé aussi loin. Et brusquement, il eut peur de mal faire. Alors il vint doucement enserrer le passeur dans ses bras, comme-ci c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Kuroko réceptionna le corps chaud de sa lumière contre lui, avant de murmurer.

_ Mais j'en ai envie. Résumant ainsi très bien l'état d'esprit de chacun.

Sa voix était claire et Kagami n'y perçut aucun doute, pas plus que dans ses yeux bleus quand il se redressa. Alors il embrassa passionnément son ombre, et se promit d'être aussi doux que possible. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils se détendent tous les deux. Aussi Kagami se mit au défi d'embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau de son compagnon. Et quand l'as de Seirin à une idée en tête, rien ne peut plus l'arrêter. Donc tout y passa, le cou, les épaules, le torse et les flans, les hanches et même les jambes. Pendant que Kuroko ne savait plus s'il devait ressentir du plaisir ou des chatouilles, s'il devait gémir ou rire.

Finalement, la langue de Kagami s'arrêta à nouveau sur l'objet de ses désirs. Maintenant plus détendu, Kuroko put largement profiter des sensations nouvelles, que les caresses de son compagnon faisaient naître dans son corps en feu. Pas encore totalement déconnecté de la réalité pour autant, il s'empara d'une main de Kagami et pris ses doigts entre ses lèvres d'une manière absolument sexy. Le brun devait faire de gros efforts pour rester clame, mais il se doutait que sa récompense serait à la hauteur de son attente. Et puis il ne voulait surtout pas blesser son aimé.

Quand un doigt franchit presque timidement la barrière inviolée de son intimité, Kuroko se crispa quelque peu d'inconfort. Kagami continuait les caresses sur sa peau et son membre, pour le détourner de la sensation désagréable. Puis il vint embrasser le passeur avec passion, alors qu'il bougeait doucement en lui. Kagami prit tout son temps pour préparer son ombre, qui avait l'impression que tout son corps allait s'enflammer. Le brun ne put se retenir davantage quand Kuroko, complètement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, en quémanda plus. Il se positionna entre les jambes de son ombre, et entreprit de le posséder en douceur.

Kuroko se figea sous l'intrusion et Kagami vint emprisonner ses lèvres, avant de bouger doucement, tout doucement. Quand le passeur commença à gémir dans leur baiser et à bouger les hanches à son tour, Kagami se permit d'accélérer en se redressant légèrement. Leurs souffles ne furent plus que gémissements incontrôlés, pendant que le plaisir ravageait leurs sens en feu. Leurs corps crispés à l'extrême, alors que Kagami bougeait toujours plus vite. C'était tellement beau d'être dans ce corps si chaud et étroit, le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Quand Kuroko, transporté de plaisir, vint nouer ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, une myriade de sensations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres les traversa.

Ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur étreinte en un cri commun, alors que le plaisir extrême les balayait dans un frison de leur corps entier. Ils s'allongèrent après un nouveau baiser passionné, Kagami sur le dos et Kuroko la tête sur son épaule. Ils échangeaient encore quelques caresses, faibles échos du plaisir brûlant qu'ils venaient de partager. Pourtant bien vite, ces effleurements se firent plus appuyés. Ils en voulaient encore, leur premier échange n'avait pas réussi à calmer totalement leurs corps frémissants de désir.

Quand Kuroko pris entre ses lèvres le membre à nouveau gonflé d'envie, Kagami ne put retenir un petit cri. Le passeur le caressa un moment, et sa lumière crut perdre pied tant le plaisir venait embrumer ses sens. Finalement Kuroko se retira, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à son compagnon. Mais quand Kagami sentit le fourreau de chaire venir à nouveau enserrer sa virilité, il se perdit totalement dans son plaisir. Sous ses yeux, Kuroko se déhanchait avec une pose complètement inconvenante, les yeux à demi fermés, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Décidément, ce petit être arrivait bien trop facilement à enflammer son désir.

Aussi Kagami se redressa, capturant les lèvres de son ombre dans un baiser autoritaire et possessif. Il bougea à son tour, tenant les fines hanches d'une main puissante, imprimant sur le membre jusque-là délaissé le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Kuroko crut défaillir tant son corps se crispait sous les sensations brûlantes qui vrillaient ses sens. Il ne pouvait se retenir de crier son plaisir à pleins poumons, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kagami. Leurs corps ne purent supporter longtemps cette étreinte qui semblait les consumer, enivrant leurs sens. Tous leurs muscles se tendirent violemment, et ils atteignirent ensemble le point culminant de leur plaisir.

Pour la deuxième fois, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, haletants, pantelants, mais comblés. Kuroko vint se nicher dans les bars puissants de Kagami, qui déposa un baiser dans la tignasse bleue. Chacun se promit, à ce moment, de ne plus jamais lâcher l'autre tant aimé. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et ouvrirent les lèvres pour parler, mais leurs yeux se croisèrent et finalement ils se turent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser doux et profond, où chacun put goûter aux sentiments de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je dois avouer que j'ai failli terminer cette fic au moment où Kuroko avoue ses sentiments, en laissant libre à chacun d'imaginer la réponse de Kagami. Mais parce que ça aurait été trop frustrant et ''parce qu'il est si doux de rêver'', j'ai continué.

Puis j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire le lemon, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Mais finalement j'étais inspirée alors j'ai tenté. Comment trouvez-vous le résultat ?


End file.
